Off the Chain's
by Lw Sforza
Summary: Que es peor? vivir en la mentira ó morir sin poder estar a tu lado?... No puedo dejarte, no voy a dejarte... Quedate conmigo y rompe estas cadenas...


**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DISCLAIMER:** _**Beyblade** no me pertenece, este es un fic hecho por fan's y para fan's, todos los derechos de la serie y manga pertenecen a **Aoki Takao/ BB Proyect / Tv Tokio**, este fic no es hecho con fines lucrativos, y como siempre lo he dicho, son solo divagaciones de mi ya afectada mente_

**Advertencia: **Este fic narra una historia yaoi/shonen-ai relación chico por chico, si no gustas de la lectura por favor deja este fic.

**Gracias...**n.n

**Agradecimiento: _Mi querida Gabz este fic va completamente dedicado a ti como ya hace mucho te lo había prometido, y como es para ti por supuesto que va a hacer un Kai/Yuriy, espero te guste... ya que no es mi materia espero me salga bien, tu sabes que muero por el ReKa pero por ti, aquí esta, ojala y lo disfrutes. _**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Off the chains**

**Autor: Neko-jin **

†_**¥§Knn§¥†**_

**Cáp. 1**

**Prologo... de Muerte**

El sonido de unas llaves es lo único que suena en aquella calle, se golpean una y otra vez, la razón, giran torno al dedo de su dueño, se acerca a aquel auto lujoso, un deportivo negro convertible, saltando con habilidad dentro del vehiculo, lo único que luce es su cabello negro y largo acomodarse después del salto, introduciendo la llave en el switch y girándola rápidamente, dejando el escuchar el rugir del auto, tomando firmemente el volante y mirando al camino a través de sus gafas obscuras de color negro, pisa con extrema fuerza el acelerador tomando firmemente la palanca, la mueve, por consecuencia las llantas del auto negro rechinan con extrema fuerza dejando un rastro de humo antes de avanzar...

El auto salio a una enorme velocidad, el velocímetro marcando 150 Km./HR y aumentando, evitando autos con gran audacia, en todo momento teniendo el control del auto, paseando por la autopista con gran audacia, el conductor escucho a lo lejos el sonar de una sirena de patrulla, y mirando por el espejo retrovisor lo confirmo una patrulla se acercaba peligrosamente a su auto. Extrañamente sonrió mostrando un par de curiosos colmillos afelinados, su sonrisa torcida se mostró satisfecha y colocando de nueva cuenta su mano en la palanca aumento la velocidad...

El velocímetro ahora paseaba entre los 180 y 200 Km./HR el conductor manejaba hábilmente entre los autos de la carretera, mientras ahora eran varias patrullas que le seguían rápidamente y al parecer sin poder darle un verdadero alcance. Entro por una calle estrecha de un solo sentido, intentando probar la habilidad de aquellos 'guardianes de la ley' que le seguían, el reto: atraparlo en esa calle de un solo sentido, el problema para los oficiales: circular en sentido contrario!...

Las bocinas de los autos se dejaban escuchar al paso del convertible negro, evitando y maldiciendo al conductor, varios autos casi chocan con las patrullas detrás de ellos. Acercándose peligrosamente una patrulla se coloco detrás del auto, una más junto a él a su lado izquierdo. El conductor observo al patrullero desde su auto y le sonrió de forma maliciosa mientras bajaba sus gafas negras dejando al oficial ver unos hermosos ojos de color dorado, misteriosos, y llenos de un brillo muy singular y juguetón. El oficial, quedo confundido cuando aquel joven tan impetuoso sonrió para él de manera engreída orgullosa y muy divertida.

Aumentaba la velocidad, y con un semblante divertido, se mofaba de aquellos pobres guardias ilusos que simplemente no le daban alcance, algo con lo que el misterioso conductor temerario nunca previo, fue el capricho del destino que le esperaba en la siguiente esquina...

Doblo la calle, esta de un solo sentido y para su fortuna ó desgracia había tomado el sentido correcto, algo que le molesto un poco fue el saber que ya no podría divertirse con autos en dirección contraria, y que ahora solo debería conformarse con esquivar autos en una sola dirección, un enorme trailer, específicamente una enorme pipa de combustible, imposibilitaba su visión bloqueándola, viendo esto como un reto comenzó a acelerar la velocidad. Un escalofrió en su nuca casi le hizo perder el control y como si su instinto le pusiera bajo una alerta tremenda, tenso sus manos y presiono el volante debajo de ellas, sus pupilas se dilataron al sentir un vació enorme que erizo su piel como si de un gato se tratase; miro por el espejo retrovisor y lo diviso, un enorme camión de color negro, al parecer blindado aplastaba las frágiles patrullas que habían sido su diversión hasta el momento... el ruido de una puerta abriéndose fue lo que devolvió su mirada al frente el contendedor del combustible se abrió, un compartimiento secreto ingeniosamente disfrazado de pipa, sus manos actuaron por instinto cuando, en un enfreno rápido, junto con un viro logro quitarse del paso de una motocicleta negra, su conductor reparo la motocicleta en una acrobacia asombrosa, y logrando aterrizar en el pavimento detuvo la motocicleta en un derrape lateral...

Se quedo estático observando la osadía de aquel extraño, sintiendo con un desagrado alarmante un respeto por él, hasta ese momento era el único sujeto que había logrado llamar su atención tras un volante, mas sin embargo al mismo tiempo, algo dentro de si mismo se agito lo que provoco un extraño mal presentimiento en el, algo le puso sobre aviso y fue cuando entendió que aquel sujeto también le había mirado...

El sonido del rechinar de unas llantas le devolvió a la tierra, aquel sujeto volvió a reparar en la motocicleta, y soltando el freno salio a toda velocidad a enfrentar al enorme camión-tanque, con agilidad increíble, y en un movimiento que pareció correr en cámara lenta, vio como la pequeña motocicleta utilizaba un toldo de una patrulla rota como una rampa, dando un salto gigante por encima del camión pesado. Su conductor parecía calmado dejo que su gabardina fuera levantada por el impulso, y al hacerlo, 2 hermosas pistolas cromadas y al parecer siendo 2 _mágnum_, al parecer automáticas, se mostraran, las tomo en sus manos, y aprovechando el vuelo que llevaba por encima del toldo, abrió fuego encima de este y aunque no logro traspasar el blindaje, comprobó solo lo necesario...

Aquellos ojos ambarinos le miraban alejados de la realidad, su confundida mente intentaba asimilar aquel acto tan impresionante, simplemente no lo logro.

Al por fin aterrizar en el suelo viro una vez mas quedando completamente de frente a la parte trasera del camión, la visera de su casco impidió a cualquiera el saber la expresión de su rostro, lo único que quedo muy claro fue, el acto de supremacía que mostró aquel sujeto, de una forma arrogante y grácil movió su mano dentro de la enorme gabardina negra que usaba, saco un pequeño cilindro corto, con la apariencia del pequeño yo-yo de un niño, en su centro un rojo sangre brillaba y su contorno completamente transparente le daba una apariencia curiosa, escondiendo la verdadera letalidad de ello.

Con un gesto casi inhumano movió su mano hacia adelante, liberando aquel artefacto, su trayecto se dirigía hacia la puerta trasera del camión, rápidamente apunto una de sus pistolas justo al centro de su objetivo, y jalo el gatillo... La bala siguió su camino en una fracción de segundo y se impacto con su objetivo.

Una enorme explosión le cegó por un momento, el calor intenso provoco que instintivamente se llevara un brazo cerca del rostro para cubrirlo un poco, abrió lentamente los ojos, aquel poderoso camión había quedado en llamas, algo dentro de él se agito algo sombrío y callado, una excitación morbosa por aquella situación, por aquel sujeto por aquel...

Antes de que su mente le llevara por un camino hasta ahora negado, volvió su vista a aquella leve sensación, su instinto percibió una mirada, aquel sujeto de la motocicleta se encontraba justo frente a su auto, su sangre se congelo, sus ojos temblaron, y sus entrañas se revolvieron en su interior al ver tan terrorífica escena, aquel sujeto le apuntaba con el arma con la que anteriormente había atacado...

Cada segundo parecía volverse pesadamente largo, pero por una extraña razón algo dentro de sí le puso en calma y domino su exaltación, no sentía temor alguno, aquel sujeto le intrigaba demasiado, sus ojos brillaron confundidos cuando el arma bajo lentamente, el cañón dejo de apuntarle, la mano que sujetaba el arma se dirigió a su gabardina y lentamente este comenzó a caminar hacia él, se detuvo justo a un lado de su puerta, y aunque el conductor no le miro si le dirigió unas breves palabras:

-"vete de aquí...antes de que ellos lleguen"...-

Su voz le provoco un escalofrió, le impresiono una voz silbante, ruda, y la vez llana y calmada. La motocicleta emprendió su viaje y se alejo, el sudor volvió a correr por su cuerpo al recordar aquella situación había vivido, y como su juego de rutina diaria se había vuelto un extraño capricho, despacio y lentamente quito la mano de su muslo, y con un sutil movimiento acaricio el cañón del arma que acariciaba, dejo caer su cabeza pesadamente en el respaldo del auto, retiro las gafas de sus ojos y pellizco el puente de su nariz, su cabeza giro hasta fatigarse, cansado y algo confundido volvió a tomar el volante y suavemente comenzó su marcha en dirección a casa...

Paseaba por una pequeña colonia, mirando a su alrededor como los niños jugaban tranquilamente en las calles corrían tras la pelota y las pequeñas saltaban la cuerda, madres y padres observaban a sus hijos jugar en los patios y la calle, aquella escena le trajo consigo una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, un ambiente ameno y seguro se respiraba, cerca de una pequeña casa de un piso, con un tono algo rustico y nostálgico detuvo el auto 4 jóvenes se encontraban afuera recargados en un auto muy parecido al suyo.

Una joven de semblante dulce y algo juguetón de cabello rosado y un cuerpo exquisito se encontraba recargada en la puerta del auto, un joven de apariencia felina con unas enormes patillas y un perfil algo aguileño se encontraba parado frente a ella con los brazos cruzados. Mientras 2 sujetos más le miraban un pequeño de cabello verdoso, y gran joven de sonrisa tonta y apariencia glotona y distraída. Reían a causa de la discusión llevada en ese lugar.

«"Claro que no Mao"»

«"Por que eres tan testarudo Lee"»

El sonido de un auto deteniéndose justo frente a ellos fue lo que detuvo esa discusión, Mao y Lee voltearon a la dirección y se toparon con aquel joven intrépido que corría por las calles su buen amigo de la infancia Rei Kon. Rei sonrió de manera dulce al grupo y se acerco a ellos animado.

«"No pueden dejar de pelear cierto..."»

Todos comenzaron a reír de manera amena, sin duda Rei era feliz con su familia.

_Sin embargo como todo en esta vida, no podía ser posible tanta felicidad y el destino sin duda le tenia preparado algo muy difícil una prueba que cambiaria su vida y manera de ser para siempre, algo que lo arrastraría a un mundo que nunca había llegado ni siquiera a imaginar._

Rei no se percato cuando un auto de color negro entro en la pequeña calle, todo fue confuso escucho gritos en la lejanía y vio correr a madres hacia sus hijos. ¿Aquel auto negro estaba asustando a la gente?

Rei miro con detenimiento y todo pareció ir lentamente, un joven pelirrojo con gafas oscuras se hallaba sentado en la ventana, con el cuerpo de fuera y con una metralleta en las manos. Al pasar justo frente a él Rei pudo percibir esa mirada fija en su persona, no sabia como pero lo sintió, su cuerpo se congelo al verlo quitar el seguro del arma y apuntar en su dirección volteo hacia atrás intentando advertir a sus amigos, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Abrió fuego a quema ropa directamente a los que se hallaban con Rei, vio lentamente caer a Gary con varios disparos en el pecho, Kevin había sido atravesado, las balas habían desecho su frente y Lee había quedado bañado en sangre, son un solo disparo furtivo que había dado exactamente en su corazón. Rei se movió lo mas rápido que pudo en ese momento pero ya era tarde, una bala le había atravesado el hombro al saltar encima de Mao, ella por su parte tenia un disparo que había atravesado por la espalda cerca de su corazón, se hallaba bañada en un mar de sangre, pero aun se hallaba conciente. Rei había saltado detrás de su auto y este le brindaba un poco de protección contra la lluvia despiadada de fuego. Miro con temor a Mao y sus ojos inevitablemente temblaron al verla tan mal, había palidecido en cuestión de segundos su boca se hallaba seca y sus labios partidos, respiraba con dificultad y su mano se aferraba con fuerza a la de Rei.

«"Tengo miedo Rei"» sollozo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

«"Tranquila todo estará bien"» dijo Rei con voz entrecortada.

Mao intento decir algo, pero no pudo hacerlo sintió como sus pulmones perdían su aire, y jadeo varias veces en busca de este. Por fin cerró los ojos para no moverse más. La confusión se mezclo con la furia, el no conocía esos tipos entonces ¿por que? ¿¡Por que!

Se levanto rápidamente sacando con maestría el arma que llevaba en su muslo, dio salto acrobático del suelo al cofre del auto, y uno mas al techo de sus adversarios, abrió fuego rápidamente, y salto una vez mas evitando que el pelirrojo diera una vez mas a su objetivo, una lluvia de balas cayo persiguiendo a Rei y el por su parte sólo pudo correr hasta ocultarse detrás un auto mas. Perdía sangre rápidamente y comenzaba a sentirse débil por ello. Su tiempo se acababa, lo sabia estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, pero si tenia que morir e ir al infierno llevaría consigo a los asesinos de su familia. Con un ultimo esfuerzo Rei salto fuera del alcance de las balas y se puso de pie justo frente al auto, la carga de la ametralladora se había terminado y ahora Rei se hallaba de pie justo al frente de aquellos asesinos, apunto con su arma directamente al parabrisas, comenzaba a ver borroso y no podía apuntar bien. Un mechón de cabello cayo cubriendo su mirada mientras el hacia su ultimo esfuerzo por ver. Tiro el gatillo pero por desgracia la carga se había terminado, y nada había sucedido, sonrió con amargura al ver como el destino le había jugado una mala pasada. En medio de su aturdida vista pudo ver cuando el conductor del auto asomo por la ventana, se fijo en su cabello lavanda y unas gafas idénticas a las de su acompañante. Un disparo fue lo ultimo que escucho y después de eso todo quedo negro.

** ® Off the Chains ® ¥ Rei Kon ¥ **

Sintió dolor, su cuerpo como una enorme maza de dolor. Su cabeza daba vueltas y ahora entendía con dolor que había sobrevivido, despertó lentamente se acomodo en la cama y sintió el enorme tirón en su brazo que le causo dolor, la herida de su hombro aún no sanaba y dolía mucho. Tomo su brazo intentando mitigar un poco el dolor, y comenzó a enfocar todo en aquella habitación, no era una habitación de hospital eso era seguro. Rei se percato de que se hallaba en otro lugar, el acabado de la habitación era muy elegante y fino. Cortinas largas en un precioso ventanal, una cama amplia de sabanas de seda, piso de mármol, y paredes de tapiz fino. Quedo sorprendido por todo ello el no conocía lugar así, parecía la habitación un hombre rico. Pero... ¿Como había llegado ahí?.

Antes de que su mente siguiera formulando mas preguntas, la puerta le escucho y un joven alto de cabello azuloso apareció, de apariencia agria y actitud estoica. Le sorprendió el ver lo guapo de aquel joven, musculoso y muy buen cuerpo, esa pequeña camiseta negra pegada, dejaba poco a la imaginación, mientras sus pantalones de cuero se adherían descaradamente a su cuerpo.

«"¿Que estoy..."»

«"Descansa Hitoshi te vera mañana"» interrumpió

Sin mas aquel joven dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación dejando a Rei confundido y muy extraviado.

«"Como siempre Kai es algo reservado"»

Rei volvió a fijar su mirada en la puerta un joven rubio de gafas le miraba con una sonrisa amable, llevaba puesta una bata blanca de hospital por lo que supuso que era un doctor, intento levantarse de la cama, fue el tirón en su brazo lo que le hizo ver que ahora mismo tenia una gran aguja en su brazo que le transmitía suero. Todo era confuso en su mente una gran maraña de imágenes revueltas, toco su cabeza y se percato del raspón que tenía en ella. Presiono con un poco de fuerza y fue en ese momento que todo cayó en su aturdida mente. El grito de Rei, sus amigos en el suelo bañados en sangre, Mao llamándolo...

«"Mao!"» Rei intento saltar de la cama, arranco con dolor la aguja sin tener ninguna consideración de lastimarse, debía encontrar a Mao ella estaba viva, lo sabia... Estaba viva!

El rubio lo tomo en sus brazos cuando Rei trastabillo al estar aun débil. Sonrió de manera dulce cosa que no hizo mucha gracia a Rei, intento alejarlo pero lo brazos del rubio sin duda eran fuertes.

«"Será mejor que no intentes ponerte de pie, perdiste mucha sangre y aún te estas recuperando"» dijo suavemente el doctor y a pesar de que Rei sintió una extraña calidez producida por el rubio se mantuvo reacio a escucharlo

«"No me importa... necesito buscar a alguien"»

«"¿Mao?"» dijo el rubio demasiado fresco. Rei miro sorprendido al rubio y sus ojos mostraron su terror y confusión balbuceo un poco antes de poder contestar

«"¿Como es que tu?...»

«"No has dejado de repetir su nombre en estos 4 días... ni siquiera cuando te estaba curando"» sonrió el rubio divertido «"Por lo demás no te preocupes... ella esta siendo atendida aquí mismo"» y el rubio sonrió y afirmo al ver la cara de desconfianza del chico «Tranquilo yo la estoy atendiendo"»

«"¿Como se encuentra Mao?"»

La impaciencia del chico pillo al rubio por unos instantes, la sonrisa en su rostro vacilo pero no desapareció. El doctor relajo un poco sus hombros y se acerco lentamente a la cama, quito sus gafas en el camino y sonrió de nueva cuenta a Rei.

«"Perdóname pero hasta que no veas a Hitoshi no puedo decirte nada"»

Rei se hallaba a punto de replicar cuando fijo sus ojos dorados en los azules del rubio percibiendo la tristeza y culpa y aunque un poco desconfiado, sabia que no tenia otra opción mas que confiar en su palabra...

Suspiro una vez sonoramente cansado y muy confundido, además de comenzar a sentirse mareado por la perdida de sangre. Rei quedo callado por breves momentos pensando en que tal vez podía conseguir algo de información, miro al rubio y fue en ese momento en que tuvo sus dudas.

«"Disculpa pero... ¿Quien eres? ¿Sabes por que estoy aquí? ¿Quien es Hitoshi?"»

El rubio sonrió coloco su dedo cerca de sus labios y comenzó:

«"Bien, bien... son muchas preguntas... las respuestas... Max... no, no lo se... y... eso es algo que tendrás que descubrir por ti"»

Rei miro confundido la actitud del rubio, mas sin embargo no se decepciono del todo, pudo obtener si quiera el nombre de su salvador. Miro a Max dirigirse a la puerta con la intención de salir, el rubio tomo el pomo de la puerta y se preparo a salir. Rei lo observo mas detenidamente a la luz del pasillo Max lucia diferente antes de salir por la puerta pudo ver las ojeras el semblante cansado y un rostro más pálido y demacrado. Ya no lucia como el doctor sonriente que minutos antes entrara por la puerta, lucia como alguien completamente diferente, sintió un enorme escalofrió correrle cuando el rubio le miro de soslayo.

«"Escucha Rei... será mejor que descanses mañana por la mañana te llevare a ver a Hitoshi"»

Max cerro la puerta y Rei se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama, la voz del rubio le había quitado el aliento, le había dejado petrificado prácticamente, algo le dijo que ese rubio era algo peligroso si no sabia que camino tomar con él, suspiro, le molesto el hecho de que no tuviera muchas opciones, bien podía intentar huir al considerar una mentira el hecho de que Mao se hallara ahí, pero también corría el riesgo de que estuviera y la dejara sola con esos tipos, siempre podía regresar por ella. Pero el problema era: toco su hombro y maldijo en su mente al notar que esa herida tardaría bastante tiempo en sanar y que si hacia eso podía tardar mucho en regresar por Mao y las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas.

«"¡Diablos!"» dijo Rei presionando con fuerza y frustración su hombro

_¿Quien era Hitoshi?...¿Por que ese chico se le hacia familiar ¿Y quien era él?_

_Demonios... ¿Que esta pasando aquí?..._

** ® Off The Chains ® ±Kai Hiwatari±**

Ahora caminaba fuera de la mansión hacia aquel lugar apartado que solo el conocía, donde podía mantener sus preocupaciones lejos de él, justo ahora se preguntaba como es que había podido salvarle la vida a ese chico. Tal vez había sido por la gran culpa que había visto en _sus_ ojos, la suplica que hubiera en sus ojos de color turquesa. Kai miro al horizonte antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que fresca brisa meciera sus cabellos y refrescara un poco su aturdida mente. No sintió como alguien se aproximaba a él por detrás de él reacciono ya muy tarde, un brazo había tirado de él, atrayéndolo hasta la oscuridad del árbol, del cual estaba cerca. Un cuerpo, se aferro al suyo dejándolo impresionado.

«"Bésame Kai"» escucho en su oído

Atendió a la suplica de aquella voz tan conocida, beso aquellos labios suplicantes, su mente se alejo de el para quedar olvidada y solo dar un desfreno total a su pasión, sus ojos se cruzaron brevemente, y todo esto fue una invitación pecadora para Kai, vuelto un apasionado, beso esos labios con hambruna, se lanzo a ellos buscando el mayor contacto, disfruto el recibimiento de aquella lengua que jugaba a entrelazarse con la suya, tomo la nuca de su acompañante buscando profundizar mas el beso, lamió y relamió, aquellos labios que comenzaban a hincharse, que comenzaban a jadear entre sus labios. Sintió a sus piernas desfallecer en cualquier momento, la fuerza le abandonaba debido a su gran arranque. Palpo a su espalda buscando algo, dio pasos torpes jalando aquel cuerpo que yacía en sus brazos, hasta que por fin su mano pudo percibir el árbol, recargo su espalda en el, y atrajo aquella cintura hacia su cuerpo, sus piernas por fin cedieron a la descarga de adrenalina. Kai comenzó a caer resbalando por el tronco del árbol. Siguió besando en su fiebre aquellos labios, lentamente comenzaba a bajar el ritmo, sabiendo que aquel encuentro febril había arrancado gran parte de sus fuerzas, sentó a su amante en sus piernas, buscando una mejor posición, y lentamente fue cambiando sus besos por más cortos, mas efímeros, y mas tranquilos.

Abrió los ojos con mucha lentitud, miro agitado aquellos ojos que habían arrebatado su aliento, acaricio ese cabello pelirrojo sedoso que le tenía encantado, y por fin delineo esos labios con sus dedos. Ojos de un color hermoso, llenos de vida intensa y que tanto quería. Dio breves besos por todo su rostro, cerró los ojos memorizando cada sutil gesto de aquel rostro que besaba con devoción.

«" ¿Esta bien?"»

Kai abrió los ojos, lentamente sabiendo a la perfección de que se trataba esa pregunta y a quien se refería. Sus ojos carmín brillaron conmovidos por la nobleza de su amante y sonrió débilmente, con aquella sonrisa que solo podía dedicar a él.

«"Esta bien… Max lo dejo fuera de peligro, ahora solo necesita reposar y descansar"» el rostro de Kai se torno de pronto serio y algo sombrío, tomo el rostro de su amante entre sus manos y lo miro. «Yuriy, sabes bien que Hitoshi hará lo posible por tenerlo, ese chico, también sea probable que busque vengarse de ti, después de todo… fuiste tu quien disparo a su gente"»

El blanco rostro de Yuriy, se mostró triste, pero sabía muy bien que aquello que decía Kai, seria lo mas probable que pasara, Hitoshi probablemente buscaría la forma de deshacerse de él y esta era una muy buena oportunidad.

«"No soy una presa fácil, y tu mejor que nadie lo sabes"» dijo Yuriy mostrando repentinamente frió y confiado

Kai beso sorpresivamente los labios de su amante, haciendo que sus gestos se ablandaran, Yuriy miro con ojos crisalidos, el rostro preocupado que Kai siempre ponía a este tipo de situaciones. La nostalgia se pinto en los Yuriy al ver ese hermoso rostro, acaricio sutilmente las mejillas pintadas de su amante y mostró una débil sonrisa triste.

«" ¿Hasta cuando podré volver a verte?"» susurro Yuriy antes de besar sus labios

«"Pronto"» susurro Kai al separarse, Yuriy se puso de pie mirando a Kai y sintiendo como a cada paso su pecho se desgarraba al volver que tener que alejarse de él.

«"Yura… ten mucho cuidado"» dijo Kai después de ponerse de pie y mirar con detenimiento la actitud de su Koi.

Yuriy sintió como su pecho ahora era destrozado por aquel nombre, Kai solo solía llamarlo Yura cuando sabia, que una situación era lo bastante peligrosa como para separarlos.

«"Estaré bien, no te preocupes por mi, y ya deja de retrasar mi partida que aún corro mucho riesgo aquí"» dijo Yuriy, mirando a Kai por encima de hombro, con la mirada abatida, los labios formando una sonrisa triste, y sus ojos mostrándose crisalidos y opacados por el color, brinco de repente a la copa de un árbol y desapareciendo en el acto.

Kai acaricio levemente sus labios recordando el dulce sabor de los labios de su Yura, la desesperación comenzó a opacar su breve momento de felicidad, al recordar aquella expresión, que hace momentos le dedicara, Yuriy, su puño se apretó al igual que sus dientes, su mirada se volvió fuego, mientras sus dientes impedían que gruñera con toda su furia. Termino afrentando tanto sus puños que sus uñas comenzaron a hacer pequeñas cortadas en sus palmas, su frustración llego a un punto incontenible en el que tuvo que estrellar su puño con mucha fuerza en el tronco de árbol cercano. Fue tanto el poder de su golpe que sus uñas terminaron por hacer cortadas bastante grandes en sus palmas. Kai pareció no prestarles mucha atención por el contrario, su mente adolorida, solo se posaba en el recuerdo de su pelirrojo desapareciendo de su lado.

«"Perdóname Yura"» dijo Kai bajando la cabeza y volviendo a presionar con fuerza sus puños…

**® Off The Chains ® ± TBC... ±**

**NOTAS DE †¥§Knn§¥†:**

Kanna: confuso?

ch.ka: si

Kanna: Corto?

ch.ka: también u.uU

Kanna: bien como la verdad el capitulo uno es solo como un prologo a la verdadera acción, tome la determinación de dejarlo hasta aquí, por la simple y sencilla razón, de que, si continuaba con el cap. Le quitaría mucho al Cáp. 2.

ch.ka: quieres decir que sin esta confusión hubiera estado peor la otra confusión? .

Kanna: sip n.n, aunque no os preocupéis en el primer Cáp. ya verán como las cosas cobran sentido y por cierto GabZ ahora si me voy a dedicar más a tu fic, solo tenme un poquito de paciencia.

ch.ka: mas?

Kanna:-rájale- tu quédate callada

ch.ka: si pero no seas violenta auch… Huyyy por cierto que buena escena entre Yuriy y Kai… n/n

Kanna: Esa critica hazme el favor de dejarla a los lectores quieres… nnU; muy pronto verán por que tanta confusión, espero lo disfruten ya saben sus comentarios son bienvenidos en matta ne!


End file.
